30 Minutes
by Bloodlace
Summary: 30 people are hidden throughout the school, and Will has to find everyone of them. He is given 30 minutes to find everyone, and with every minute that passes and he doesn't find someone, a someone will pay with their life.
1. Chapter 1

30 Minutes – Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hello. And congratulations for being brave enough to view this story. It is my first M rated story due to later chapters involving blood, gore and deaths. It may not be good at first, but some of your favourite gleeks WILL die (The people I dislike). This story is inspired by the TV show and the song '30 Minutes' by t.A.T.u. which is the title of the story. Please review so that I know the story is being read._

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I don't own anything to do with Glee or t.A.T.u. in any way, shape or form. And this is as pure as fiction can get._

"Will, I have hidden 30 people that have appeared in this show since season 1, all throughout the school. You will have 30 minutes to save all of them. For each minute you don't find someone, the next name on the list will die! AND THAT'S HOW SUE, SEES IT!"

Will was panicking; he didn't know why he was here. He didn't know how he got here. He was just at William McKinley High School. And, according to Sue, he has to save someone every minute, or someone else will die. How could someone think like this? He looked at his watch, which was found next to him when he woke up. It is set for a minute. It was on 0:45, which meant that he had 45 seconds to find someone. Anyone. Every time the minute is up, the watch will vibrate and reset. This will happen for 30 minutes or until everyone is found. The possibility was highly unlikely; Will didn't know who to look for, let alone where to look for them. Will jumped when Sue's voice came over the intercom,

"Even I can have a heart sometimes, Will. So I'll help you. The people you are looking for are as followed:

Rachel

Finn

Quinn

Kurt

Puck

Tina

Blaine

Mike

Mercedes

Sam

Joe

Brittney

Santana

Artie

Jake

Marley

Kitty

Unique

Rory Flanagan

Lauren Zizes

Sugar

Dave Karofsky

Sebastian

Jesse St. James

Harmony

Holly Holiday

Roz Washington

Coach Beiste

Terri

And, last but not least,

Emma!"

Will was shocked. He knew he had to find Emma. He looked at his watch. 0:15. Oh no! He knew he couldn't save that one person. He stared at the watch as it ticked down to zero. When it did, a scream was heard down the hall. Will raced to the sound and opened the door to the room where he heard the scream, only to find Artie, lying on the floor. His wheelchair was nowhere to be found. He was in a pool of his own blood, with a very sharp ruler in the back of his neck. It was too late to save him though. Will, who was trying so hard not to cry, left the room in order to prevent everybody he cared about to become like _that._

_Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but they should get longer as the story progresses. I'm also sorry to all the Artie fans; I couldn't fit him into the story. And I tried, but to no success. Also, there is a poll up so you can vote for your LEAST favourite characters. So that they can die. So please choose carefully. Also, please review the story or vote on the poll so I know the story is being read. If you have a suggestion, leave a review or PM me! And Constructive Criticism is always appreciated as well, but no flames! So there is Chapter 1! Tell me what you think about it,_

_Bloodlace._


	2. Chapter 2

30 Minutes – Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to chapter 2. Get ready for someone else to die. I am thinking I won't have him find someone until maybe chapter 6. Maybe later, but no earlier. And to reply to AdamTobiasGrayson, I came up with this story whilst watching Hunger Games. And I wanted to write a Glee story and my phone rang (My ringtone is 30 Minutes) and BOOM! That's how I came up with the concept for the story. And the minor fact that the person who rang me was an old friend turned enemy. But that is another story for another time._

_Disclaimer is in Chapter 1._

Will ran right into the cafeteria. Someone had to be in here, anyone. He looked under tables, and in cabinets, to find no one. He checked his watch. 30 seconds left. He frantically searched the whole area, until he heard a bang. He rushed to the sound to find the door to the oven open. He looked inside to find Brittney.

"Brittney! Thank god I found you! We need to go. Get out of the oven!" Will said. He was relieved to find someone, but Britney would not move.

"Come on Brittney, we need to find everyone else." Brittney stared at him. Will backed away in shock as he saw her eye color was pink.

"I'm playing hide and seek with Santana. You need to leave. I'm pretending to be a cake." She said. Will looked at his watch. 5 seconds .The oven door slammed shut and turned itself on, setting itself to its highest temperature. The oven started to shake as Brittney screamed. Smoke started to escape from the oven. And a few seconds later, the oven door flew open and a cooked Brittney landed on the floor. There was a note on her back. Will wondered how it had no burns at all. He picked it off Brittney and began to read the note,

_Will,_

_You have let two people die. _

_How can you live with yourself?_

_And the best part,_

_You still have 28 people left to find_

_And you have no clue where they are._

_Good Luck, you're going to need it,_

_Sue Sylvester._

Will ripped up the note and threw it in the bin. He started to run around, trying to find someone else. Trying to prove Sue wrong.

_Author's Note: I know it is really sort but they will get longer when people are found and they choose to get out of their hiding place. I promise. Also, there is a poll up so you can vote for your LEAST favourite characters. So that they can die. So please choose carefully. Please review the story or vote on the poll so I know the story is being read. If you have a suggestion, leave a review or PM me! And Constructive Criticism is always appreciated as well, but no flames! So there is Chapter 2! Tell me what you think about it,_

_Bloodlace._


	3. Chapter 3

30 Minutes – Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I finally decided how I want the story laid out. Sorry for the long update, I know these chapters are short so I have no excuse, but I was working on some of my more popular stories, and I haven't been in the mood to write a character death, heck I have seen like 1 episode of season 5, and that was the episode where Cory died, I just Had to watch it. But for not, let's get on with it!_

_Disclaimer is in chapter 1._

Two people now. Two people have died because of Will. Artie and Britney were both gone, and it was all Will's fault. He couldn't save everyone. There was no way he could go through the whole school within 30 minutes. It just wasn't possible.

"45 seconds." Will heard Sues voice over the intercom. He walked into the hallway, only to find something on the ground. Will ran to the abandoned object and picked it up. It looked as if it was attached to something, but then cut off. It was fairly soft, like a piece of hair-

Hair!

The object is a dread lock! Now who has dreadlocks? It only took a second to recognize who had dreadlocks.

Joe has dreadlocks!

"Joe!" Will screamed as he saw another dread lock out of the corner of his eye. He ran to it to find another dread lock ahead. A trail! Will followed the trail and it leads him into the locker room, where he found Joe's body.

There was a knife in the side of his throat, and all of his dreadlocks were cut off obviously cut off so Will would follow the trail. His shirt has numerous holes and his pants were stained with blood. His eyes were open and looking directly at Will. His mouth opened slightly as if he was struggling to breathe. It was a horrifying sight, and Will had to look away. He looked at his watch. 60 seconds, Will sighed as he left the room. He had to find someone soon; he wasn't sure how much longer he would hold out under the pressure alone.

_Author's Note: I know it was short! I'm sorry, but I am running out of places to hide people and I'm lacking motivation. But don't worry; I won't give up on the story. I hate people that take a year to update a story, and then they claim they are interested in the story, then they are never heard from again. So I won't abandon this fic. The next chapter should be up within a month. I go on holidays in 2 weeks so more updates are to be expected! Until next time,_

_Bloodlace._


End file.
